Josh the Hedgehog X: Ancient Adventures/Episode 5: Incoming Ice Age
This is the fifth episode of Josh the Hedgehog X: Ancient Adventures. This episode depicts Dr. EggRey's pursuit for the the Cryogenic Crystal for mysterious plans. Josh & co. went to the Freeze Cave to stop EggRey from causing an ice age. Or WAS IT?! As they enter the cave, they strategize their ambush. After that, they met Jealousy. The battle ignites. Jealousy was in the cave, for he told the heroes that the Freeze Cave was his "home". Apparently, ghosts wander in dank places, duh. Jealousy asked the heroes why they were in the cave. Alice retorted that it is a mystery that he will discover after his defeat. Jack accidentally spoils the mystery, causing Jealousy to develop the desire of getting the Cryogenic Crystal. They intend on stopping him. Will they succeed or will Dr. EggRey accomplish his goal? previous episode ←—→ next episode Storyline Josh: ''(hears a beep in the office) Hrm? ''(runs to the office) Rey: 'Huh? Come on, everyone! To the office! ''In the office... '''Josh: (captures some transmission in the radar) There's danger in Freeze Cave? (sees Dr. EggRey's symbol in the map) ''Not good... '''Yuki:' What's the matter? Josh: Now EggRey's looking for the Cryogenic Crystal. Rey: What's the Cryogenic Crystal? Josh: It's a mystic crystalline beryl that is imbued with ice energy that has the potential of freezing a whole town. The Freeze Cave's the host of the crystal. Jack: Sheesh, no wonder EggRey wants to freeze this town so badly, I'm starting to get the shivers just thinking about it. Patricia: Prehaps it's now time to get some help Metal Patricia: Right, let's contact Jackbot Nega & Combot Nega. SPARKY: (in her holographic form) Very well, we need all the help we can get. Jack: I just hope EggPlankton is not too far away just to help EggRey. Cause the last time he tried to take the treasure, he & EggRey nearly succeed Josh: Hope so. Alice: We must stop EggRey, together! Jackbot Nega & Combot Nega appeared from a portal. Jackbot Nega: Jackbot Nega & Combot Nega, at your service Combot Nega: We're here to help. Chroma: The more the merrier. Ultravia: Let's do this! Thomas: Onward! Jack: We must stop the ice age! Cause I don't wanna do that ice age incident again, especially from Evil King Frost. Josh: Two ice ages... One has happened and solved, and another is incoming. (That King Frost sounds familiar...) Jack: We better be careful or else this ice age would turn us all into popsicle sticks Rey: '''Did you do the ice age incident, eh, Jack? Jack: Yes, everyone has been frozen in ice by Evil King Frost, except Blaze the Hedgecat & my new wisp friend, Yacker & his wisp friends. And Evil King Frost is the reason why there's an ice age on mobius, because he made that ice age with his ice powers. '''Josh: '''Hence that name "Frost". '''Ultravia: ''(Hm... "EVERYONE" has been frozen. In Mobius.)'' Patricia: Ok then. Is that what we're calling him in short? Rey: '''Jack! You're a villain?! '''Josh: ''(He's like that again... Rey...)'' Jack: What? No way! Why'd would you say that? Josh: 'Eh, Rey? That bummed King Frost started the ice age incident, not Jack. '''Rey: '''Uh, I thought he said, "I don't wanna do that ice age incident again". '''Josh: '''We're not perfect. It's a grammatical error, or according to ''me, just me, a "gramma". LOL '''Rey: '''XD '''Jonathan: '''Does that sound like grandma? XD '''Josh: '''Ah oh yeah, kinda! XDDD Jack: Sometimes a grammer error can give the wrong messages. SPARKY: Indeed, prepares we can practice our grammer once we stopped this new ice age. Metal Patricia: Right or else we'll be frozen solid in blocks of ice. '''Josh: '''Yep. Shall we move out? '''Chroma: '''Preparation is vital. Jack: Right, we need snow clothes. '''Josh: '''Fur coats, I suppose. ''(gets fur coats from a closet) ''Here, get one coat each. Jack & Patricia: (grabs one fur coat each & puts on their fur coats) '''Josh: '''Okay, nice. Jack: We're ready. '''Magna: ''(in xer humanoid form) Patricia, is Sage fine? Patricia: Yes she is, she is safe & sound. I put her in my skunk tail in order to keep warm. Sage: (flys out from Patricia's skunk tail & lands on Patricia's shoulder) Chirp (nuzzles Patricia's cheek) '''Magna: '''Thank you, Patricia. Uh, can I talk to you about the Phoenixes later? There's a story about our kind. Patricia: Sure ^^ '''Josh: '''Alright, guys, let's move out! '''Magna: '''Yes, your Majesty. '''Jonathan: '''Right! '''Nitro: '''Yessir! '''Rey: '''Awright! Patricia: Okie dokie Sage: Chirp! Jackbot Nega, Combot Nega & SPARKY: Understood. Jack: Anything to stop this blizzard. '''Josh: '''Ancient Control! ''(warps everyone including himself to the Freeze Cave) In the pathway to Freeze Cave... Josh: '''Alright, guys, we're here. Is this temperature "-12 degrees Celsius" uncomfortable? I'll give you a fur coat. Jack: I'm already wearing one & I'm really need another one cause I'm still shivering. '''Josh: '''Oh? Here. ''(gives Jack a special fur coat) ''It's a fur coat made from an elder Arctic Lupine's extraordinary fur. '''Jonathan: '''Cool. '''Magna: ''(soothes Sage by wrapping xer gently on xer everburning feathers) There, there... '''Chroma: '''Brrr, grrrreat. '''Fiera: '''I forgot to t-t-tell... '''Josh: '(passes two fur coats to Chroma and Fiera) Chroma: 'T-t-thanks-s-s... ''(wears fur coat) ''Whew... '''Fiera: '''T-t-thanks a l-lot..! ''(wears fur coat) Jack: (wearing two fur coats, one is the original & the other is the Arctic Lupine's extrordinary Fur Coat) '''Josh: '''Feeling good, Jack? Jack: Much better, thank you. '''Josh: '''You're welcome. Jack: (smiles) '''Sonaria: ''(plays her harp an instrumental song named "Song of Warmth")'' Fiera: '''Thanks Sonnie! '''Sonaria: '''You're welcome. Patricia: (smiles) Combot Nega: Are we there yet? '''Josh: '''We're nearby. '''Alice: ''(points to the entrance of the Freeze Cave) There. '''Chroma: '(observes the snowy road) ''A pathway, I see... Impressive natural infrastructure. '''Ultravia: '''Shall we venture forth? '''Jonathan: '''I'm in! Jack: Me too Patricia: I'm in as well Jackbot Nega: I'm in SPARKY: And I as well... Combot Nega: Me too, nobody gets left behind... '''Aerether: '''I AM in! Tally ho to Freeze Cave! '''Arthur: '''Heh.. Seems like it, I'm in with you, guys. '''Nitro: '''Let's shoot that bad boy outta the sky. '''Rey: '''Yeeeaaah, beat down! Metal Patricia: Count me in as well... '''Josh: '''Alright, guys. I will take charge of the plans on the "scout-and-ambush" tactic. We need fast and alert ones to sneak in. '''Aerether: '''I'm in. I'm aether-type, so I can make myself... invisible. '''Arthur: '''Sneaking tactic combined with eldritch-powered distraction. '''Josh: '''Okay, nice. You two come along. When they finish scouting, they'll make a signal. However, traps may be in the way, so beware. Healers must support the ambush division. Rey, try your best not to be hasty. '''Rey: '''You got it, bro. '''Josh: '''All-around characters, come with me. Jack: That would be me, Patricia & SPARKY... '''Jonathan: '''You got it! '''Chroma: '''Roger. '''Josh: '''By the way, strength-type guys, wait for Aerether's signal to go all in. '''Thomas: '''You can count on us, bro! '''Rey: '''Let's beat 'em down! Jackbot Nega: Very well Combot Nega: Yes Josh the Hedgehog Metal Patricia: We will wait for the signal & further instructions... '''Josh: '''Alright. Tally-ho! '''Aerether: '(turns invisible) Arthur: ''(disappears from a dark light)'' Josh: 'Strength-type Squad, be on your guard on the entrance. Healer Squad, scatter and go to each squad and take part in healing the injured. Stealth Duo, as I said, they already know what to do. Sneak in (scout) and distract the enemies using their eldritch abilities. And Libra Squad, we have multiple roles in combat. Do your best and be vigilant. Libra Squad, tally-ho! ''(enters cave with high speed) '''Jonathan, Chroma, 'Jetris, Yuki, Alice, & Magna: '(follows Josh) Jack, Patricia & SPARKY: (follows Josh) Metal Patricia: And about the Strength type guys? I'm a girl ! Thomas: 'Strength-type SQUAD, not guys. :/ (Suddenly, Donkey Kong 64 - Mad Jack (Factory Boss) begins to play as Jack hears a strange & loud voice coming from the cave) ????: What are you doing in my cave? Jack: Wait stop ! Did you hear that? '''Josh: '''Hrm?! '''Jonathan: '''Be on your guard, this might be a crazed creature. ''(loads buster and charges it) ????: (appears to be Jealousy the Ghosthog) Do I look like a wild animal to you? Jack: Jealousy?! What are you doing here? Jealousy: What are you, blind? I live here you idiot. Patricia: A Ghosthog living in a cave? Who knew. 'Jonathan: '''Now you have the gall to steal one of the ancient properties of this continent?! '''Josh: '''Calm down. According to rune encyclopedias in the famous library of Quallopolis, stray spirits live anywhere. They prefer dank, quiet, dark places like caves. ''Jealousy YOU, Jealousy, are one of them, as described in the reference. A mighty wyvern rests here, and you might make it go berserk. Now scram or face consequences. Jealousy: (sarcastic) Now I'm really scared (normal voice) But seriously if I've run into you guys, I'd might scare the souls out of you & say "Get outta here your miserable creatures you!" Patricia: We like to see you try Jealousy: That's it ! (summons his ghost minions) Take care of them personally! Ghost Minions: (charges at the heroes) Jack & Patricia: (gets ready) SPARKY: Be careful, be on your guard. 'Josh: '''Move! ''(fires wind orbs at the ghost minions) ''They're aether-type...'' Jack: (uses Chaos Ninjago at the ghost minions) Ghost Minions: (got hit by the attacks & uses invisibility to prepare an ambush) Patricia: Where'd they go? SPARKY: Ghosts can use invisibility for their advantage for an ambush. Let me try & scan them to see if the ghost minions had escaped or just tricking us (scans for the ghost minions) Josh: ''While invisible, they cannot be attacked by physical skills... '' Jonathan: ''(scans for the ghost minions) Specters, you freaks...! ''Suddenly, a hoarse roar was heard from the halls of the cave. Chroma: '''Hrm? Jack: What the heck is that? '''Josh: '''See? '''Alice: '''Um, are we all asking? '''Jetris: '''No time for banter, a monster is approaching! '''Josh: ''Hrm... Behold, the fruit of your idiocy, Manifesto Dude!'' There arrived a icy-blue dragon, causing gusts of chilly wind using its enormous wings. It roared much louder in rage when it saw Jealousy. Due to being born from miasma, it was mindless, so it attacked the villain in wrath. Jealousy: You can't fight, what you can't see (uses invisibility to try & dodge the attacks) Josh: ''Cheater... (eyes glow viridian green) (slashes an invisible Ghost Minion with an ethereal blade)'' Jack: How did you do that? I've never seen you do that. There's gotta be a trick Invisible Ghost Minions: (ambushes at Jack, Patricia & SPARKY) Jack & Patricia: (being held by the invisible ghost minions, trying to wiggle their way out, but their grips are too strong) SPARKY: (being held by the invisible ghost minions as well) Let us go you green monster! Jealousy: (still invisible) No way, your souls will go great for my collection that looks like they live in a zoo. Ghost Minions: (goes inside Jack, Patricia & SPARKY, changing them into their green color & their faces) Jack: (Jealousy's voice) I wish I was more intelligent like you! (points to Josh) SPARKY: (Jealousy's voice) I wish I have my own body, like you! (points to Josh & their friends) Patricia: (Jealousy's voice) I'm actually quite happy with my life. Chroma: 'Shut the heck up, foolish apparitions! ''(blasts at Jack, Patricia & SPARKY with a radiant beam) '''Magna: ''(charges at 'Jack, Patricia & SPARKY and casts a phoenix wave at them)'' Jack, Patricia & SPARKY: (got hit & falls down) Jealousy: (invisible) Go ahead, knock them down as many times as you like. They will be dead by now if you keep going. And speaking of which, what are you doing out here in my cave? I demand to know! Chroma: ''(raises one eyebrow) Weirdo. '''Josh: 'Jealousy ''Don't say I didn't warn you, dimwit. I can still see your ectoplasm lurking around, trying to discourage me! Pathetic of you. ''(senses someone coming) ''Hm? ''Suddenly, another aethereal being tethers Jealousy inside an orb, revealing his presence. The orb disappears. Patricia & SPARKY: (gets up) Jack: (gets up, still in control by the Ghost Minion) (Jealousy's voice) Your gonna be sorry that you take out our master, buzz boy! (growls as he tries to tackle at Josh) Josh: 'You're gonna be very sorry that you're trying to attack me... head on. Foolish spirits, trying to control my friends. ''(swiftly reaches out hand at Jack's forehead) Jack: (stops in front of Josh as he felt Josh's touch on his forehead & then falls down on his back with his eyes all swirly, meaning that he's knocked out) Patricia: Huh? What happened? SPARKY: I felt like my programing is corrupted, now it is cleansed. '''Josh: ''(goes to Jack and casts a healing aura on him) Alright, commence attack! '''Chroma: '''Leave it to me. ''(fires a radiant beam at Jealousy) Jealousy: (got hit by the attack) That's it, because my invisibilty is done. Now I'm gonna be mad at you! (uses Sonic Roar at the heroes) Jack, Patricia & SPARKY: (covers their ears as they tried to hold on) Chroma: ''(forms a gamma barrier) '' Jack: We need some Ear muffs to resist the lound sounds from Jealousy. Josh: 'We don't have much time, so someone must cast an ability that can nullify oscillating sound. '''Jonathan: '''Got it! ''(inserts a SoundMan Chip on his buster & activates it) ''Battlechip Defense: Muff Barrier! ''(forms a translucent barrier) '' Jack: Ok, that'll do it. Say, about EggRey? Where is he? ''An aethereal entity tells Jack through telepathy. "Arthur's looking for him," he said. Jack: Oh thank you. (suddendly notice something odd) Huh? Who said that? "Me," the aethereal entity speaks in Jack's mind. Jack: Who are you? "Don't you recognize my voice?! Am I too spooky and strange to your ears, mmh? I must go onward first to sneak in the treasure's keep to see what the mad doctor's up to," said the entity before his presence fades from Jack's mind. Jack: Now where did I heard that voice before? Patricia: Jack? Is something wrong? Jack: I heard a voice inside my head. '''Josh: '''You don't know how to communicate in telepathy. Jack: Then how come I'm the only one I can hear someone talking to me inside my head? '''Josh: '''You can hear the words of the one who is communicating with you in telepathy, but unfortunately cannot respond using the mind. Using the material voice in communicating in telepathy is not easily heard. SPARKY: It appears that Jack has heard a familliar voice from before, but does not know who. '''Chroma: '''Okay, shall we hurry & defeat this annoying spook? '''Josh: '''Yeah! Patricia: Very well, let's go stop Jealousy Jack: Ok, but I wonder how Jackbot Nega, Combot Nega, Metal Patricia & the others are doing? '''Jonathan: '''I guess they're coming. '''Josh: '''Jack, transform to Aquos form. You can attack Jealousy head-on & weaken him. Jack: Ok, (activates his Attribute Armbrace) Change of Attribute! Aquos! (transforms into his Aquos Form) It is done, but I do have a question. Do ghosts get weakened by water? '''Josh: '''Natural elements do significant damage to them, but with no bonuses or deductions. Use your liquefication ability so that you can't get hit. When you're near him, morph back and full force! '''Chroma: '''I'll distract him. ''Since I have an EM Jacket, I cannot be harmed by any attacks associated with the electromagnetic spectrum... '' Aquos Jack: Alright then. Patricia: Very well then. Let's go find Jealousy the Ghosthog & stop him & stop EggRey as well. '''Chroma: '''He's still using Sonic Roar. Aquos Jack: I'll handle it this time. (turns into water & sneaks behind Jealousy & reforms) Surprize! Jealousy: (turns around to see Aquos Jack) What the?! Aquos Jack: (fires pressured water at Jealousy) Jealousy: (got hit & was blown back by the pressured water) Gah! (spits out the water) I've been ambushed! '''Chroma: ''(fires a radiant beam at Jealousy)'' Jealousy: (got hit by the beam) Yeouch! Watch where you swing that beam! (his eyes glows green & shoots green lazer beams out of his eyes at the heroes) Patricia: Look out! (creates a barrier around herself & her friends) Is everyone ok? Jack: We're good. But what the heck? Jealousy can shoot lasers from his eyes too? Chroma: ''(enters barrier) That attack isn't gamma... '''Jonathan: '(shoots plasma bullets at Jealousy) Jealousy: (tries to dodge them, but got hit) Ow! Why are you even try to stop me for? I was minding my own bussiness until you came along. What are you even here for anyway? Magna: '''You don't really live in this cave. '''Josh: '''Yeah, this is not your home, bro. You're straying in different places. Jealousy: Then why would you come in this cave the first place, hm? '''Alice: That's the mystery you will discover soon, after you get out of this cave you call "home". This sacred place is not a place to be an abode for evil apparitions like you! Jealousy: What are you talking about? Jack: Dr. EggRey is on his way to collect the Cyrogenic Crystal & we're gonna stop him, so leave us right now! Jealousy: Cyrogenic Crystal? In this cave? (smirks evily) I like that. Now if you excuse me, EggRey will not be the only one to get that crystal. Ciao! (retreats deeper into the cave to find the Cyrogenic Crystal) Jack: D'oh! I've gave the info to Jealousy! Jetris: ''(slams the ground) Titan Wall! ''(summons a wall, blocking Jealousy's path) '' '''Chroma: '''Electromagnetic Membrane! ''(shoots a radiant beam at the wall, making it multicolored) '' '''Josh: '''Move! Move! Move! ''(charges at Jealousy in supersonic speed) Jonathan, Chroma, 'Jetris, Yuki, Alice, & Magna: '(''charges at Jealousy, ready to attack)'' Jack, Patricia & SPARKY: (charges at Jealousy, ready to attack) Jealousy: (smirks) See ya! (dissapears again as more ghosts ambushes at the heroes, trying to get inside their bodies, trying to possess them) An aethereal being encases Jealousy in a translucent cube before his presence disappears. The cube produces aether magic inside, causing him to be translucently visible. 'Josh: '''Nice. ''(fires wind orbs at the ghosts) '''Yuki: ''(fires a solar beam at Jealousy)'' Jack: (spindashes at Jealousy) Patricia: (uses Iron Tail at Jealousy) SPARKY: (uses electricity at Jealousy) Jealousy: (got hit by all of the attacks) GAH! Jack: Wait, aren't we forgetting someone? Josh: 'Aerether, Arthur, go on! ''An ominous wind passes by, meaning that the two went off to the depths of the cave. 'Chroma: '''Radiant Dazzle. ''(envelops Jealousy with a harmless radiant aura) Jack, Wait, what about the others like Metal Patricia, Jackbot Nega & Combot Nega? Jealousy: What is the meaning of this? I was minding my own business. '''Josh: '''Jonathan said they're coming. Patricia: (notices Metal Patricia, Jackbot Nega & Combot Nega are coming towards them) And just in time too. Jealousy: Hey! I'm waiting for my answer here! '''Josh: ''(delivers a roundhouse-kick at Jealousy) '' Jealousy: Ouch! (to Chroma) Why kind of aura did you sent to me? 'Chroma: '''Radiant Aura, duh. Jackbot Nega: Activating new Ghost proof net! (dials the codenumber for "Ghost Proof Net" on his arm & activates it, firing a Ghost Proof net at Jealousy, trapping Jealousy inside it) Jealousy: Yikes! Combot Nega: You got busted, Ghost! Metal Patricia: Capture complete, Jealousy is captured. Jealousy: Hey! You can't do this to me! Let me outta here! '''Josh: '''We can do it to you. Teleport to HQ! ''(forms a centripetal rift that pulls Jealousy along) Jealousy: (from the rift) This isn't over yet! Category:Episodes